Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Juryrigg
Jury Rigg an alien in B10UA. In Ahmad 15 and most of Ahmad's other works, he is a Mosalihateymkhareb (Being a play on transliterated words "Mosalihatey", and "mkhareb", in informal Arabic, meaning Fixer and Breaker respectively) from an unknown planet. Appearance Jury Rigg's entire body is in redish/orange color. He has green eyes .He has a long tail with an arrow-like object and the end of it. He has long and sharp claws and little spikes above his eyes. He has big, pointy ears. He resembles an orange/red gremlin. He is small, a bit shorter than Echo Echo. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but without the goggles and ascot. He also has no pupils and spikes on his chin. His Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance but with his Omniverse head and facial features, without the cap and goggles. His ears, however, are the same as it was in Ultimate Alien. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but with no spikes on his head, and with green shorts. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, except for a green ascot, and he wears the Omnimatrix IV on his aviator's hat. Powers and Abilities Jury Rigg can break or fix machinery at very fast rates.His strong desire to break rather than fix makes him difficult to control. However this was soon solved when he gained a bit of control allowing him to fix. Weakness His powers can go out of control, due to his strong desire to destroy machinery. This was solved when he managed to control himself, repairing machinery instead of destroying it.. Ken 10: The Adventure Begins He is first used in Ken 10: The Cybot Factory, when he reporgramed the cybots. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his ''Omniverse appearance. He appears in Anger Management to fix his bed. In A Day in the Life of A Hero, he fixes Mr. Baumann's store. Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He has his Omniverse ''appearance, but without his aviator cap. He appears in Malware Lives! to destroy Malware's evolving machine and rebuild it into a laser cannon. Ben 10: Superverse Jury Rigg will be in Ben 10: Superverse but he will not be used by Ben on his first re-appearence. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Jury Rigg in Let War Commence, Pt 2 to create a robot that is made of the remains of Vilgax's drones. This looked very similar to the one he made with the Mechaneers, but it was much larger. He uses an atomic dissipator to completely obliterate Vilgax's large robot. He is voiced by Bumper Robinson. John Smith 10: Galactic Battle Jury Rigg was unlocked by the Master Control, but was first used when John met Mecha, a member of Jury Rigg's species. Appearances *The Alliance (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Attack of the Clones *General John *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) *Last Laugh (John Smith 10) *Traitor *Separatists (episode) (used by Ultimate John) Phantom Watch *The Gathering (first re-appearance) *Army of Friends Ancient Times *Will to Fight the Knight (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Sucked In Spacewalker By John *H.I.V.E. Five (first re-appearance) *Go! Part 2 *Kyoshi Island (by clone 1) By Ben *Incursion (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Jury Rigg was originally Rook's summon, but he gave it to Eddy. It's then taken by Logan. Appearances Summoned by Eddy *The Huge Materia Summoned by Logan *Old Rivals (x2) *Lifestream *We All Live in a Submarine *The Mad Doctor Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Jury Rigg's costume has gotten darker. Appearances *TBA Bryce Bowman: Origins Jury Rigg does not wear the Omnitrix. Appearances *Frankenstein's Experiment (first appearance) *Friend of My Enemy Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Anger Management (first reappearance) *A Day in the Life of A Hero'' Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Timeline Takeover (first reappearance, by Ben) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 2 (first re-appearance) *Technologically Sound *Real Steal The Adventures of Crimson Jury Rigg has a backpack, goggles and red fur. he is portrayed by Jimmy Vee. Gallery jury rigg.png|Noah 10 Jury Rigg vs. Upgrade.png|Upgrade vs Jury Rigg by UH Cannonrigg.png|jury rigg haywire with cannon bolt Chris 12 Jury Rigg.png|Chris as Jury Rigg infected jury rigg.png|Infected jury rigg Unleashed Jury Rigg..png|Rex Forte As Unleashed Jury Rigg|link=Unleashed Jury Rigg Jurry Rigg.png|Render of jury rigg from gone fishin' 'Lil Devil.png|Bryce as Jury Rigg in B10UH/BBO Jury Rigg JSXS.png|Jury Rigg in John Smith 10: Spacewalker BTE Jury Rigg.png|Jury Rigg in BTE BTDW Jury Rigg.png|Jury Rigg in BTDW Category:Aliens Category:Unknowns Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Demon Alien Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10 ultimate force aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Smart aliens Category:Small Aliens Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Kai 10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo